Take me to the stars (For the Pen and Rocket series)
by TakeMeToFood
Summary: Arthur and Francis are on a trip with their friends. Arthur wants to propose to Francis but doesn't know how. One-shot. FrUk. (Fluff?)


"Don't you love the stars, Arthurs?" Francis asked the Brit, who's emerald eyes were fixed on the stars. His lips were a bit parted.

"Arthur?" No response. Francis shifted, so he was sitting across the smaller male. On Arthur's face were traces of tears. "Arthur, are you okay?" Francis poked him.

That took Arthur out of his trance. "Huh?" Was his response.

Francis chuckled and Arthur's face went red. "Glad to see you again," He stroked Arthur's cheek. "What were you thinking about?"

"I, uh," Arthur stammered. He couldn't tell; it was a secret. Instead, he pointed at Francis' cheek. "You have something there, love."

Francis panicked. The Frenchman really cared about his looks. "D-do I have something there?!"

Now Arthur grinned and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You just did. I think it's gone now."

Francis looked at him with an unreadable expression. Even like that, he was the most handsome man ever. Not that Arthur ever admit that!

Francis pinched Arthur's cheek. "Don't do that ever again," He pouted, "I was really in panic!"

"OW! Stupid frog, don't do that!" He slapped Francis' hand away.

They were silent. Arthur rubbed his cheek. Francis was looking at Arthur. Then he cupped Arthur's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Just a simple kiss, full of love.

"Je t'aime, Arthur." He smiled. The moonlight shone on him from behind, and made it look like he had a silver halo around him. It made him look like a god.

Arthur blushed fifty shades of red. "I- I love you t-too, Francis."

The way Francis had said his name, made him warm inside. Arthur was bout to say something, when Alfred interrupted them.

"IT'S PARTY TIMEEE!" He yelled.

Arthur groaned, but Francis smiled. "I hope there will be marshmallows!" He beamed.

Francis' and Alfred's enthusiasm got him. He smiled back at the two, who were already walking to the campfire. He shook his head. Those two were really something. While Alfred walked in front of the duo, Francis grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Remember," He whispered in Arthur's ear, "You are the most beautiful star in my life."

Arthur's heart was so full of all the compliments Francis had given him. If he'd get any more, his heart would explode.

They walked back to the camp, and the wooden house. There was a huge bonfire Gilbert and Ivan had lightened.

"They you are! You almost missed the booze!" Gilbert grinned like an idiot.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You could've never finished that all alone." He stated.

Gilbert scratched his head. "Probably not… But I could've tried!" He pointed at Arthur, "You can't hold your alcohol, man!"

Arthur shrugged. "At least I'm not like you," He snorted as he sat down on of the trees that was chopped, so you could use them as a bench. "Only weirdos drink that much."

Gilbert clutches his t-shirt, pretending to be hurt. "Oww." But he grinned, and sat down next to Matthew, his boyfriend.

Arthur sat down next to Ivan, and Francis on his other side. Ivan turned to him, Alfred on his lap.

The rest of the group was chatting about this and that. Ludwig was silently drinking his beer, and Feliciano was happily talking to his brother's boyfriend, Antonio.

It surprised Arthur who you could meet when you go to an international university. Ivan was from Russia. He'd always though that he was scary, but very, very, deep down, he was very kind, and just in need of friends. Alfred was from America. His adopted brother, from Canada, was Matthew.

Feliciano was an Italian, like his brother, Lovino. Lovino was unfortunately taken away by Antonio's family, because his grandfather didn't treat him good enough. Antonia came from Spain.

Ludwig was from Germany, but his older brother, Gilbert, insisted he was from Prussia. Most people would face-palm when he said that he was a true Prussian.

While Francis was talking to Gilbert, Ivan turned to Arthur. "How did it go?" He asked. Ivan was one of the few people who knew the secret.

"I didn't ask him." Arthur responded, glanced at Francis.

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to ask?" Arthur scowled. He lowered his voice. "'Oh, and Francis, I'd like you to be my husband.'"

Luckily, just when Arthur said that, Gilbert and Alfred burst out in laughter.

"Yes." Ivan shrugged.

"That's not romantic at all!" Arthur protested, "I… I just want…" Arthur stammered.

Why did he have to be romantic? If he just asked him, nothing bad would happen, right?

But Arthur's pride stood in the way. He refused to let that frog win the romantic war.

"Ugh. Why must this be so difficult…" Arthur sulked.

Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but Alfred interrupted him, by whispering something in his ear. Ivan's eyes gleamed, when he grabbed Alfred by his arm and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Well talk tomorrow!!" Arthur yelled.

Everyone had a suspicion what they were going to do.

Feliciano smirked. "We'll have to wait for a few hours before they are done."

Lovino grimaced at his brother. "Like hell. If those bastards won't shut up, I'm out."

"Like you're the silent type…" Antonio chuckled, which rewarded him with a punch, given by a flushed Lovino. "Ow…"

Lovino puffed his cheeks. "Stupid bastard."

Matthew interfered. "Why don't we sing some songs? I have a guitar."

Matthew was a calm person, and knew what to say at what time to make people calm. However, because he's so silent, not a lot of people remember him. Also, he was one of the people Lovino could actually tolerate, and that says a lot.

"We need to be waaaay more drunk then we are now, dude." Gilbert proposed.

Matthew blushed, thinking of what had happened last time all of them had gotten drunk. He shivered and shook his head. "We don't have to. I c-could, uhm, play a melody o-on my guitar and if y-you know the song you can drink?"

The group looked at him. Almost everyone said in simultaneously: "Who are you?"

Matthew looked sort of annoyed by that fact. He was about to say something, but Gilbert stood up and started a speech.

Arthur didn't listen to half of it. "RIGHT!" He interrupted Gilbert, "Well, I bet you're all tired, so why not be sappy and fluffy and cheesy for once and I'll sing a love song." His ears were already burning.

However, the group nodded, when they same Francis' death glare.

"Arthur is actually a good singer," Matthew reassured everyone, "When we were small, he used to sing bedtime songs to Al and me. He even took part of a talent show once."

Arthur heard Gilbert chuckle. "Ugh, Mattie give me the guitar." He bent over the guitar to tune it. "There, all done."

He started playing a soft melody. Then he started singing.

 _"Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours. I am forever yours. Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, mon cher. You're always in my prayers…"_

The group turned all lovey-dovey. Ludwig held Feliciano's hand, and kissed it softly. Antonio sat on the bench, while Lovino was on his lap, hugging Toni. Even Gilbert calmed down for once. He was hugging Matthew to (almost) death. Luckily Matthew was just as strong, if not stronger. He kissed Gilbert's forehead.

Francis was looking to Arthur like he was heaven itself. His eyes sparkled and he was smiling like a love-sick idiot, He had rose cheeks. It was rare that got to see Arthur like this. And when he did, he fell in love with the Brit even more, every time.

 ** _[Line break]_**

"Okay," The voice on the other side was impatient, "Calm the shit down, Arthur."

Arthur took a few deep breaths. "O-okay…"

"I get it you're panicked," Alistair* said, "But you cannot reason when you're like this."

"B-but what do I say?" Arthur bit one of his nails.

"I wouldn't know! I've never married a person before Arthur! I cannot even say I've dated a person!" His brother sighed, irritated.

Now Arthur sighed too. He was just so nervous.

"Is that Artie?" A young voice chirped on the other line.

"Yes," His brother answered.

"Oh! Can I talk to him?"

"It's Peter," Alistair said, "Can he talk to you?"

Arthur snorted. "Sure."

"HEY ARTIE!" Peter screamed into the phone, happily, "How are you?"

Arthur rubbed his temples. Why must this child be so loud? "Hello Peter. I'm okay, what about you?"

He couldn't see, but he knew Peter was smiling like an idiot. "I'm great! I actually have a girlfriend now!"

"How nice," Arthur said, completely honest and happy for Peter.

"Yes! She's Australian!" He cheered,

Arthur chocked when he heard that. "W-hat?" He coughed.

"She's nice, but so cool!"

Peter seemed happy, so Arthur decided to shut up. "That's really good for you then."

"Yes!" Peter was silent for a second, "Have you asked Francis yet?" Peter really liked Francis.

Arthur blushed a bit and shook his head. It took him a while to remember that Peter couldn't actually see him. "No, I haven't," He explained, "I just don't know how."

Peter was silent for a second. "He likes the stars, right?"

Francis was an astronaut. He could be gone for months. But he retired, to spend more time with Arthur. When he did that, Arthur realized how much in love he was with Francis.

"So, he has been there too, right?"

"Yes…?" Where was he going he going with this?

"He… Uh, what did he think of that?"

"He loved it," Arthur blushed a bit when he continued, "He said he felt like he was really free, and that he wished I was there with him, so he could show me how to fly."

Peter giggled on the other line. "Ask him if he wants to take you there if he could. Then ask him if he want to be with you forever. If he says yes to all of that, ask him if he wants to marry you!"

Arthur was speechless. "H- how… How did you come up with this?"

"Eheh, I didn't…" Peter said shyly, "My girlfriend is here, and she told me what to suggest."

Arthur couldn't see him, but knew he was blushing. He smiled. "Thank her for me. It's 5 pm here, so we're about to eat."

"Okay!" Peter said, "See you!"

"Mon cher! Food is ready!" Francis yelled.

"Who made it?" Arthur eyed the food suspiciously, while walking over to his lover, hugging him from behind.

"Feliciano and Lovino." Was the given answer.

"Hmm," Arthur sniffed, "Smells good, doesn't it, love?"

"Yea! I bet it's great too!" Alfred mangled in their conversation.

Arthur glared at the American boy. "No one asked you."

"Now, now," Francis said, turning to the smaller man, "No need to be mean."

Arthur puffed his cheeks, and Francis laughed.

Francis turned around again, revealing his bare neck, because he had a ponytail in. Arthur smirk, stood on his toes and kissed his neck.

"Arthur!" Francis yelled, jumping and looking back at Arthur. Who pretended to be innocent, of course.

Then he puckered his for a kiss, while he put his arms around Francis' neck. Francis sighed and gave in. The once soft kiss turned more intense.

"Ahum!" Gilbert interrupted them. "Lovebirds, I want to eat."

Arthur searched for Ivan. Then he gestured him to follow. He walked outside. Ivan came out a few seconds later.

"And…?" Arthur asked.

"Uh," Ivan started fiddling with his fingers. "Nothing; he fell asleep when we arrived at the cabin."

"That's okay!" Arthur reassured, "You have to be patient. I know Alfred, he can be very unsure about himself. Just don't break his heart, or something."

Ivan nodded. "This is also new for me." He smiled, "Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go inside."

 ** _[Line break]_**

After dinner, Arthur tapped Francis' shoulder. "Come," He said, "I want to show you something."

Francis excused himself from the dinner table, and grabbed Arthur's hand. Arthur led him through the forest, to an open spot, where you could see the sky very well.

Francis sucked in a breath. "Beautiful." He whispered.

 _Just like yourself,_ he thought. He didn't say it though.

"Do you miss it?" He asked instead.

Francis snapped out of his trance, and looked at Arthur. "What?"

"The stars. Do you miss them?"

Francis' dreamy look came back. "Yes, of course."

"W-would you take me if you could?" He asked, shyly.

"O-of course!" Francis yelled. "Every time I was up there, I was longing for you! I really missed you and every time you're away, even if it's a second, I felt like something was missing!"

Arthur blushed. "Then," He got on one knee, took out the box, and opened it to reveal a white-golden ring with an amethyst in it, "Will you marry me?"

Francis looked at Arthur like he just said something absurd. He was silent way too long. Then, slowly, a smile spread over his face. Then he softly laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Arthur had ever heard.

Francis got down on one knee too. He also took out a box. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with an emerald in it. "Only if you'll marry me." The tears in his eyes made them sparkle even more.

Arthur looked at the box, mouth open and eyes wide. "Wh- Y-you, I..." He managed to get out. Happy tears started forming in his eyes. "You too?"

Francis laughed nervously. "Yes," He scratched his neck, "I wanted to ask you on this trip, but it seems you had the same idea. So, what's your answer?"

Arthur wiped his tears away. "I will marry you, if you marry me. Which you already said, so yes." He nodded.

Francis laughed. He put the ring around Arthur's finger. Arthur put the other ring around Francis' finger. Then Arthur smiled really wide and Francis' mirrored his actions. Then he cupped Arthur's cheeks and softly kissed him.

"I really, really love you." Arthur smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you more." Francis answered.

"I love you most."

 ** _(Tangled reference.)_**

 ** _*Alistair is Scotland_**


End file.
